


A Man of His Word

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: When Sam and Steve were little, Steve promised to build him a house. An engagement house, and if it's one thing Steve is, it's a man of his word.





	A Man of His Word

Sam watches Steve climb the ladder onto the roof of their future home and slip the hammer from his toolbelt to start hammering down the roofing. 

Bucky, Clint, and Scott are helping, but Sam only has eyes for his fiance, and the moment feels very surreal, filling him with a strange sense of nostalgia as he recalls him and Steve in their youth. 

Sam had met Steve when he was only seven, and he had moved from Harlem all the way to rural Iowa. Steve had been in his second grade class, and the minute they said hello to each other they were practically inseparable. 

But one of the clearest memories Sam has is of a single day at recess when Steve asked him to be his boyfriend. 

They were about to go inside, and when Steve asked he had his hands shoved deep in his pockets, and he wasn’t looking at Sam. He was looking off at the sun hanging high in the sky. 

“Sam, would you...would you like to go out with me? Like...be my boyfriend?” 

Sam was caught off guard, but said, “Yes.” And Steve had smiled and taken his hand, walked him back to class. 

A few weeks after that Steve had said, “I’m gonna marry you someday, Wilson.” 

And Sam had laughed, “Well I’m a boy, are you gonna give me an engagement ring or something? I don’t want any ring.” 

And Steve had smiled crookedly and answered, “Well then I’ll build you house. And it’ll be your engagement house. Since you’re a boy and you don’t want no ring.” 

 

And now Sam’s standing here twenty years later, watching Steve do just that. He guesses you can’t say Steve Rogers is anything other than a man of his word. 


End file.
